<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>adventures of swamp mom, aka my wife, purah by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053573">adventures of swamp mom, aka my wife, purah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan'>Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>adventures of swamp mom aka best mom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purah/gifts">Purah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>swamp mom decides to go underwater, because they love the water. the water is a cool place, with pretty nice vibes.</p><p> </p><p>swamp mom for some reason has a weight tied on their leg. why? who knows why. but its there, and giorno's off getting punched in the face so he cant help take it off. as swamp mom goes under the water, they realize they have a weight tied onto their leg.</p><p>they think they cant breathe so they panic, but then they find out that somehow they can breathe underwater.</p><p>they grab the knife that appeared in their pocket, slashing at the weight on their leg. grinning happily, they swim around with the fish, no need to worry about air. </p><p>they end up riding a dolphin into the sunset, jotaro kujo right besides them.</p><p>catch up next time on the adventures of swamp mom!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>charlie and purah (aka swamp mom) are married. charlie is feeling kinda sad and frustrated.</p><p>purah gets home from her job of writing whump fanfics and sees charlie sitting on the couch. purah can tell charlie feels kinda sad, so purah decides to lay on the couch and cuddle with charlie, running her hands through their hair.</p><p>"thanks for the comfort, my beautiful wife." purah keysmashes outloud and anime blushes, burying her head into charlie's shoulder. "do you want to hear some cringy pickup lines?" purah shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"if you say any right now, i would spontaneously combust. i know exactly how to make you feel better tho." charlie raises their head, raising a questioning brow? "huh??? how??" purah hides something behind her hands, before taking them out from behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>in her hands, she was holding a giorno hurt/comfort fanfic. charlie goes "aksjdaksdhkasdhaksjdh thank u so much" and purah goes "your welcome" charlie says "thanks for the fic rec" and purah grins happily.</p><p> </p><p>"whats for dinner babe?" charlie smiled, feeling better. "giorno's tears."</p><p> </p><p>purah laughs, clapping her hands. "yay!! my favorite &lt;3"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>yeah i wrote a marriage self insert fluff fic where purah is my wife. no. you cant stop me. fucking try it, i dare you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadley and their lovely wife Purah leave their cottage together, both carrying beautiful weaved baskets.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling softly at Purah, Hadley plucked a beautiful dark red flower and softly tucked it into Purah's hair. Purah smiled and laughed, as the two continued along the worn dirt path. After many minutes of walking, the two arrived in a clearing. </p><p> </p><p>The clearing was full of lavendar plants and beautiful peonies. Skipping through the path, Hadley dragged Purah along with them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Laying down in the field of flowers, Hadley snuggled into Purah's side, who smiled softly. "The flowers are beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you." Hadley murmured, and Purah blushed.</p><p> </p><p>The two stood up and walked back to their cottage.</p><p> </p><p>Lighting a candle, Purah draped themselves over Hadley, who was standing in the kitchen, cooking. "What's for dinner love?" She asked, and Hadley turned around smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Rohan's tears!" Purah grinned. "Aww, you've been spoiling me recently. And dessert?" Hadley grinned back, opening up the fridge to show frozen Hybrid Giorno tears sitting on a plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh lovely!" The two sat at the table and ate dinner together, before cuddling and going to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Join Purah next time for her adventures!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadley gives Purah a big fat smooch on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>We both blush. "Please, love, I need to finish my English essay." Hadley says, before turning to their computer and writing another chapter of this fic-of an unspecified fanfiction because this isn't a fanfiction this is real life.</p><p> </p><p>Purah nods and smiles, taking out a bottle of water and handing it to Hadley.</p><p> </p><p>"Hydration is important!" She says, and Hadley blushes and smiles. "Thank you love."</p><p> </p><p>Hadley finishes their english assignment by the end of the night and *doesnt* procrastinate at all procrastinate who? Hadley doesn't know her thats for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, Purah cuddles Hadley on the couch and they drink hot chocolate and fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Join Purah next time for more fun adventures!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>